gleejourneyao3fandomcom-20200214-history
Lost Tunnels
The Lost Tunnels'''are a series of tunnels Chris Graham dug under the family’s house. History The tunnels first appear in Move About. The first tunnel entrance we see is the one hidden behind the picture on the living room stairs. Chris states that there is a tunnel that gets him from his bedroom to the bathroom in 3 steps. When Chris believed that the family was moving out of their house, he began to fill in the tunnels. He states that he bred beetles to help him dig the tunnels. The family end up having to fumigate the house to eliminate the beatles. At the end of the episode he reopens tunnel #1, which leads to the locker to the left of Chris's in McKnight. In Bro-Cave, Matt falls through the tunnel entrance in Sal's bean bag chair. Chris reveals that he has a hidden map of the tunnels, and that they have heat sensors, which they use to track Matt. Matt appeared to be in sector 7, which Chris says he hadn't been to in years. He also mentions that there are rats in the tunnels, so he has to bring bread to feed them so they don't get testy. After following the tunnels leading to the living room and kitchen, Liv and Chris follow the tunnel to McKnight High, where Liv finds Matt. Chris later installs a shoe elevator, which allows RJ to keep his shoes in the tunnels and have them brought up to a compartment behind the Picture. When RJ searched for an overdue library book in Blank, he learned that Chris was keeping it in the tunnels to hold up the house. He replaced it with their father's thai cook book, but that book had RJ‘s birth certificate in it, which he needed. This is the first appearance of the entrance behind the fire place. In the Season 3 finale, Chris's dad discovers Chris's hideout in the tunnels, '''Chris Hollow. He ends up taking over the place, renaming it David Drive. This upsets Chris and RJ, so they closed the tunnels. Appearances * Blank * Blank * Blank * Blank * Blank * Blank * California Goodbye Trivia * RJ is the first person to learn about the tunnels. * Matt is the first person other than Chris to enter the tunnels. * Chris doesn't know where all of the tunnels go * There are many entrances to the Lost Tunnels in the Graham home and McKnight High. They include: ** A picture on the living room stairs ** A locker in McKnight High. ** Under the kitchen stairs ** Inside a bean bag chair in the Bro Cave ** Behind the Sisters by Chance picture (shoe elevator) ** Behind the fireplace ** Under Sal's bed * It is also said that the tunnels lead to the gorilla exhibit in the local zoo. * Chris has placed a TV in the Tunnels. He uses it as a camera in the backyard and to binge-watch Blank. * Unfortunately, they are always destroyed and cause the house to break down in the Season 3 finale. * Chris has placed a virtual map of the Tunnels in the Bro Cave.